Take Me the Way I Am
by Harry Fado
Summary: The story of Puck and Kurt falling in love using every line of Ingrid Michelson's "Way I am"


**Title**: (Take Me The) Way I Am**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: The story of Puck and Kurt falling in love using every line of Ingrid Michelson's "Way I am"**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/9921 .html )  
**Warning:** Slash…

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

**If You Were Falling, Then I Would Catch You**.

"Stop staring at Finn."

"What else is there to do?" Kurt shrugged. "Schu is obviously not going to do anything singing related today, and even if he did, it would somehow involve Rachel solely, so I might as well enjoy the view." Kurt was trying to decipher what beauty regimen would fix Finn's spotty complexion and dark circles.

"Right." Mercedes looked at Finn who was currently locked in a staring contest with the back of Rachel's head.

They sat there for a few moments the other glee members talking around them, the low rumble of chatter only broken up by the clear notes of a guitar. Puck was strumming the instrument idly, tucked away from the group on the other side of the room. He wasn't exactly a favorite of anyone at the moment.

"I wish he would just stop with the guitar," Kurt complained. "It's giving me a headache and headaches make me frown." Kurt pointed to his smooth forehead. "Which will give me frown lines that will eventually morph into full fledged, rampant wrinkles."

"It sounds kind of nice." Mercedes commented reluctantly. Though she still didn't like the guy, there was more to him. She could feel it, hear it in every note of the Edwin McCain song he was playing. No one else in the room seemed to care or notice that the big, bad jock was strumming one of the most romantic songs of all time.

"Well, I hate it." Kurt sighed and looked away from Finn. The guy may be adorable but he was about as interesting as a bag of rocks.

Rehearsal ended and one by one the gleeks made their way towards the exit. Kurt was almost to the door when he realized he didn't have his messenger bag, which really, how could he have forgotten that? He turned on his heel, strode towards his seat and grasped the flap not realizing that the strap was around his own foot causing him to trip as he pulled it up.

Kurt could just tell the fall would be nasty, he bruised easily and his face was heading right for the desk. He flinched at the impending pain. It never came.

Instead, Kurt was pulled back suddenly by his sweater vest and landed against a hard, muscled chest. His rescuer's body heat soaked into him, big palms settling over his forearms to steady him on his feet. Kurt's heart raced, Finn had totally caught him, saving him from danger; just like a prince would.

Kurt put on his brightest smile and turned around to gush his thanks. His words died on his lips. Standing behind him, a concerned look on his face and guitar strapped firmly across his back was Noah Freaking Puckerman. Kurt had no words.

"You okay, Hummel?" The older boy asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm just fine."

"Aren't you going to even thank me?" Puck smirked and all traces of concern evaporated. "I saved your ass."

"I would have braced my fall." He wanted to say thank you, knew he should but the words just wouldn't come. instead Kurt heard himself snapping bitchily. "You ruined my sweater! The collar is stretched out now."

"You would have busted your face." Puck told him, there was a strange light behind his eyes and Kurt squirmed uncomfortable. "I think your fairy sweater was sacrificed for a good cause."

"Why would you want me to not bust my face?" Kurt smoothed down his argyle sweater and slung the bag over his shoulder. "It would save you and your friends the trouble of doing it yourselves."

Puck didn't respond but just stood there a moment longer until Kurt was sure he'd stupidly put ideas into the jocks head, then Puck shrugged and turned around. "Your face is too pretty to mess up."

Kurt was sure he had misheard the words. There was no way Noah Puckerman had called him "pretty" so sincerely without the usual bite of disgust and insult.

Right, he told himself as he hurried to the parking lot where Mercedes was waiting for him, he'd definitely imagined the whole thing.

**You Need A Light, I'd Find A Match**

It was unseasonably cold in Lima and for once Kurt was regretting his decision to choose fashion over practicality. Sure his jacket, complete with zippers and fabulous belt, was the latest trend but it really did nothing to shield his body from the bite of the wind. He pulled his scarf closer as he walked toward his car.

"Hey, Hummel!" A lean figure pushed away from the side of the school.

Kurt stiffened. He hadn't spoken to Puck or been alone with him since that eerie "fall and catch" incident after practice.

"Hummel, I know that you can hear me, we're the only two people out here."

"My name is _Kurt_, not Hummel." He sniffed. "And maybe if you'd use it, I would answer you."

"Alright, okay Kurt." Puck was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt but when the wind blew he didn't so much as shiver, probably because he was a human furnace. Kurt thought back to how hot Puck's skin had felt that day, then blushed despite himself. He hoped Puck would think the color in his cheeks was from the cold.

"So is there something that you want? Did I miss a dumpster diving appointment or something?" Kurt sighed and held out his arms. "Just make it quick, I have dinner arrangements."

"I haven't done that to you in a long time Humm-Kurt." Puck caught himself and gave Kurt a pleased smile. "I was wondering if you had a light."

"A light?" Kurt was confused. Was that some kind of slang?

Puck withdrew a cigarette. "A light."

"Oh." Kurt continued walking towards his car, aware that Puck was following closely behind. " You can use my car lighter." He unlocked the door and leaned over the seat .

"Nice." Puck said admiringly under his breath.

"Thanks, my dad got this car for me for my sweet 16."

"I wasn't talking about your ride."

If Puck wasn't talking about his car then, what - Kurt froze, bent over the seat as he reached to punch in the lighter. He realized belatedly that his ass was on full display in his tight Armani jeans which had seemed like a good idea to pull on this morning. How could he have known he would have ended up out here with jock tormentor Puckerman staring at his butt?

Kurt jerked upright quickly turning around until his back was pressed firmly against his car; he wasn't going to be the source of Puck's cruel amusement." Listen Noah - "

"Before you ask, yes I was talking about your ass and no, this isn't some kind of a joke or torture tactic." Puck eyed Kurt.

Kurt was certain his eyes bugged out of his head. "What?"

"You've got a great ass, must be all that prancing around you do in heels. I'd love to just squeeze it, touch it, fuck it." Puck shrugged when Kurt let out a small sound, his voice calm as if they were discussing the weather and not revealing the older boy's gay tendencies. "I'm an ass man."

What the hell was going on? This was definitely the twilight zone. Kurt watched as Puck advanced on him, already pressed against the car he couldn't exactly move without looking like he was running away. Kurt had too much pride to let Noah Puckerman see how he affected him.

Puck's breath ghosted against his face, his grey eyes shifting to blue when Kurt stared back at him, startled. "You're not gay." Kurt whispered, his voice coming out weaker than he'd like.

"Never said I was," Puck smirked. Kurt relaxed, this he could handle. Puck wasn't being serious, this was just a new way to humiliate him. Kurt didn't acknowledge the sinking feeling in his stomach. Puck leaned closer and Kurt could smell the mint on his lips, the faint curl of nicotine coming off his shirt. "Maybe I'm not gay, Hummel. Maybe it's just you."

And if that didn't bring up every secret, hidden fantasy he'd had about Noah Puckerman since first meeting him, nothing else would. Kurt was stunned. He wet his lips, Puck was looking at his mouth and Kurt snaked his tongue out again to run it across his cherry lips, aware of Puck watching the movement and filled with a primal thrill that he could put that look in the great Noah Puckerman's eyes.

Puck's face moved closer and Kurt allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a kiss that never came. When he opened them again Puck was pressing the hot metal of the lighter to the end of the cigarette, asshole smirk firmly back in place as he watched Kurt.

"Thanks for the light." He exhaled a cloud of smoke and was gone before Kurt could even catch his breath.

_Bastard_.

**Cause I Love The Way You Say Good Morning**

The day was going far too slowly for Kurt's taste. It was Saturday and he was at home organizing his hair products. Boring really, but it had to be done. Usually, Mercedes would come over and keep him company but she had a family thing to attend.

Kurt was moving his John Frieda serum to the back when his doorbell rang. Kurt opened the door to find Noah Puckerman looking sheepishly back at him.

"Good morning?" Kurt was confused and caught off guard. It was irrational but suddenly he wished he wasn't wearing his sleep tank and yoga pants; his hair free of any product. "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah.." Puck looked at him. "I had a question to ask you, it's going to sound completely ridiculous…but I figure-"

"It _already _sounds ridiculous." Kurt pulled the door until it was half way closed.

"Wait!" Puck halted the door's progress with his hand." I just.. I wanted to know if you think people can change?"

"What is this, a philosophy class?" Kurt arched a brow.

"More specifically, if you think I can change?"

"Why would I care about what you do? You nailed my lawn furniture to my roof, you threw me into dumpsters!"

"And I'm sorry!" Puck drew in a sharp breath . "I'm trying to apologize for that shit." He looked around himself uncomfortably, the action wasn't lost on Kurt.

"Afraid your buddies will happen to be driving down my street and spot you apologizing," Kurt put the word apologize in air quotes. "To the fag?"

"Don't call yourself that."

"Why not? I've heard it from your mouth often enough."

"You're not giving me a chance-"

"A chance for what?" Kurt could feel his defenses crumbling. He had never admitted it out loud but the reason he watched Finn, let it be so obvious that he had a crush on the dumb , tall and _safe _jock was because he was afraid that if he wasn't so obvious, people would notice the way he glanced discretely at Puck.

From the beginning, Kurt had berated himself. How sick was it to harbor some insane crush on your tormenter? In the end he had chalked it up to Puck's looks. It wasn't like he had much choice in this town. Tormentor or not the guy was gorgeous.

"For me to change." Puck replied.

Kurt stared at him pointedly. "Could you go 'change' somewhere else? I'm in the middle of something extremely important. And I have no interest in entertaining your existential crisis; try talking to Ms. Pillsbury ."

Puck caught the door with his foot before it could slam shut. " Drop the act Kurt, I was watching you."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Before we took our glee club photos. I was lifting weights and you were staring at me like you were a starving man and I was a pile of bacon."

"Sorry. I'm a vegetarian." Kurt retorted even as he felt a mild panic enfold him. "Besides, did you forget who was standing right next to you?"

"I'm not buying whatever bullshit you're trying to sell." Puck's face was smiling but somehow still serious. "And for awhile, not gonna lie, I was freaked out; I didn't think I was that way."

"_That _way?"

"You know…gay or whatever." Puck replied. "But I've never looked at another guy like that. It's only ever been you. I think I'm _Kurt_sexual"

Kurt stared at him. "You're kidding right? This is just some sick joke! Where are all your friends? Hiding behind the hedges?" He looked around. "Why can't you people just leav-ompf!"

Puck couldn't take it anymore. There were obviously no words to make Kurt understand so he just grabbed the younger boy and kissed him, crushing their mouths together in a clash of teeth, lips and tongue. When he pulled away Kurt was gasping, his fingers going to his slightly swollen mouth in disbelief.

"What was that?"

"That," Puck grinned. "Was how I feel."

**And You Take Me The Way I Am**

They'd been together for less than two months. The happiest moments of Puck's life now heavily featured the beautiful soprano, the crowning achievement was winning sectionals together. After school, they spent almost every second with each other, talking , kissing - mostly pg-13 - but Puck was pretty close to getting Kurt to agree to some under the clothes stuff.

Six weeks, four days and four hours. Puck smiled inwardly, he could calculate the minutes if he had a little time. Kurt walked into the cafeteria flanked on either side by Mercedes and Rachel. Puck immediately sat up a bit straighter, his eyes drifting appreciatively over the other boy's frame. Not for the first time he wished that he could publicly acknowledge Kurt as his.

"What a fucking fag!" Karofsky sneered from his left side. "Hummel really must wake up in the morning and pick through his mother's clothes." This response earned a few chuckles and Puck bristled.

"His mother is dead." Puck stated. He could tell the moment when Kurt spotted him. His relaxed posture stiffened and his eyes looked uncertain, darting between all the jocks and then settling on Puck.

"Who the fuck cares?" Karofsky took a final sip of his cherry slushie. Kurt was coming right toward them and was just asking for a cold drink to his face, wearing that clinging black sweater that stopped at his knees, fancy jacket with gold buttons and his prissy little nose in the fucking air. What made him think he was better than anyone else?

"What's your problem with him anyway; that he dresses differently? Acts differently? That's just the way he is!" Puck said, watching the jock closely.

"That's reason enough." Karofsky grunted.

"Knock it off." Puck's expression was forbidding, his eyes black in anger.

"Nobody cares if I knock around the resident fairy -" Karofsky broke off with a grunt as Puck shoved him. Hard.

"I do."

"What the hell, Puckerman?" He was taken aback. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to leave Kurt alone."

"And since when is that little fag any of your business?" Karofsky's angry voice resonated off the school walls, broadcasting their conversation to all. Everyone in the room, without a doubt, knew who they were arguing about.

Kurt had halted in his tracks, the entire cafeteria was frozen along with him. Everyone was listening, Puck could almost hear the anticipation. "I…" Puck hesitated for a fraction of a second. Would coming out solve any of their problems? He could handle himself, hell he could wear a dress to school the next day and people would just laugh it off. For some reason no matter how much off an asshole he was or whatever douche bag move he pulled, people would eventually forgive and forget but the same thing couldn't be said about Kurt. He would take the brunt of the abuse. Was this really for the best?

"You got something to say, Puckerman?" Dave jeered, the other members of the foot ball team lounged against the table. They were riveted, eyes focused on the two opposing teens.

"I…" In the end it was the look on Kurt's face that did it, like he had expected nothing else but a denial from Puck. The hurt acceptance in his blue eyes and the way he clutched his bag closer to his thin frame gave Puck the final push to make his decision. "It's my fucking business because he's a great guy. Kurt's cool and funny and a much better person than you will ever be." Puck took a deep breath. " I care because Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend."

The room was silent. Puck kept his eyes focused on Kurt's now shocked face. "Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend!" He repeated louder, making sure everyone heard. Kurt's stunned features brightened, his lips quirking up into a small smile.

Rachel was the first one to break the heavy silence. "But I went out with you!" She sounded horrified.

"I thought you were a hot Jew." Puck shrugged. "But I've refined my taste."

"No shit." Dave glared. "You're a fucking fag!"

"A fag that can kick your ass with one hand tied behind his back." He stepped up to Karofsky. "You know it, and I know it." Puck knew he was taking a chance. If the rest of the team decided to turn on him he was toast.

None of the team members moved and Karofsky stepped backwards, blustering. "Get the fuck away from me, homo." He quickly scurried out of the cafeteria, checking Kurt with his shoulder as he moved out the double doors, sending the smaller boy stumbling back. Puck growled, moving after Karofsky more than prepared to pummel his smug face but Kurt stopped him.

"That was…" Kurt blushed. "That was incredible."

Puck felt like his insides had turned to a quivering mass of jelly. "You think so?" He tried to downplay his coming out.

"Yeah." Kurt whispered. The students apparently weren't ready for the play to end and no one had made a move to leave since Karofsky stormed off. "Did you…did you mean all of those things you said?"

"You know I did."

"I'm not going to change Noah and there will always be another Karofsky-"

"I don't care."

"You'll take me the way I am?"

"Always." Puck brought his hand to the side of Kurt's face, cradling his soft cheek gently. Dimly, he registered the sound of Rachel's indignant squeak and Mercedes' rich laughter. He moved closer and Kurt turned his head.

"Everybody's watching." Kurt explained shyly.

"They want a show." Puck grinned, his thumb brushing over Kurt's plush bottom lip. "Let's give them one." Puck leant down and captured Kurt's mouth, crushing their lips together and licking the taste of strawberry lip gloss off Kurt's perfect lips.

Puck's hands moved up to sift their way into Kurt's styled chestnut locks, tugging Kurt's head up as he traced his tongue at the seam of Kurt's lips, seeking entrance. Kurt made a small sound in the back of his throat and opened his mouth to Puck, shivering when the older boy's tongue slid in to rub against his.

Puck pulled back slightly, his forehead resting on Kurt's as he grinned down at him. Kurt returned the gesture, his hands settled on Pucks hips. He couldn't resist another quick peck before he turned back to their audience. He held a hand out to Kurt and the smaller boy placed his hands in his dazed. "And there you have it." Puck told the crowd.

The football players got up, leaving in single file line passing by Puck without saying a word, one tossed the rest of his raspberry slushie into Rachel's face.

It wasn't Puck's dream reaction but it was better than getting his ass kicked.

Puck squeezed Kurt's hand in his own. This was real.

Kurt gave his fingers an answering squeeze. They were doing this.

**If You Are Chilly, Here Take My Sweater**

"You know we could have just taken my car." Kurt knew his voice was dangerously close to a whine but couldn't bring himself to care. They'd been walking for almost fifteen minutes. What had started out as a romantic stroll was quickly grating on his nerves. Every time he scuffed his Italian loafers he died a bit inside.

"It's not really a romantic stroll if we're in a car, Kurt." Puck tugged him forward. "Besides, where I'm taking you, a car can't go."

"Yeah, about that…." Kurt looked around at the dense trees and bushes. "Why are we in the woods? You're not trying to kill me and save time on dragging my body to a hiding place are you?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Puck laughed as he tucked Kurt under his arm, slowing his longer stride to match Kurt's short steps. They walked in silence for about five more minutes before they came to a stop. "We're here."

"Here looks like nowhere." Kurt almost jumped when he heard a rustling nearby.

Puck grinned, releasing Kurt. "Look up."

Kurt tilted his head up towards the twinkling sky and saw a wooden tree house, the frame illuminated against the moonlight. "A tree house?"

"Not just any tree house, but mine." Puck gave Kurt a gentle push. "Go on, climb up."

"What?" Kurt shook his head. "I'll definitely fall to my untimely death…no way."

"Don't worry." Puck assured him. "I'm right behind you."

And really, how could Kurt say no after that? So he dutifully climbed up the shaky ladder, praying fervently until he reached the top. Kurt looked around the small space which was really nothing more than a wooden platform, one wall and a roof. There was a felt blanket in the corner, some old magazines and forgotten books and a six pack of coca cola.

Puck squeezed in beside him. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's just precious."

Puck's face fell. "You think its stupid right?" He ran a hand through his mohawk agitatedly ."You're right, it was a bad idea. We should just go-"

"No, Noah, I meant what I said. It _is _precious." Kurt settled atop the blanket, snuggling close to Puck's side. "I can just imagine baby Puck hiding out in here for hours, sulking."

"I don't sulk."

"Of course you don't." Kurt kissed away his pout.

"I.. I'd come here when my Mom..." Puck felt awkward even though Kurt already knew all the sordid details. "When things with my mom got really bad, I would come here, sometimes camp out. It's my own place you know? Where nothing can get to me. I've never shared it with anyone."

"Not even Finn?" Kurt sounded amazed.

"Just you."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Kurt shivered and Puck looked down at him. "You cold?"

"Just a little chilly." He nodded, rubbing his arms. Kurt had worn a thin silk shirt not really prepared to go on Puck's spontaneous adventure.

"Here," Puck tugged off his black v-neck, leaving him clad in only a white thermal. "Take my sweater."

Kurt pulled the warm, heavy material on, the scent of Puck's aftershave enveloping him.

"Better?"

"Yes." Kurt laid his head against Puck's shoulder, tilting his head up to accept Puck's mouth when he nuzzled against his neck. They kissed slowly and languidly, learning the taste and texture of each other's mouths, hands drifting across each others bodies. Puck swallowed Kurt's moans, answering them with his own low growls, his fingers moving to grip Kurt's hair.

They stopped to share a can of coke and Puck kissed Kurt's nose.

It was perfect.

Kurt wished he had the courage to say 'I love you'.

**Your Head Is Aching; I'll Make It Better**

Burt opened the door and Puck gave his most trustworthy smile to the older man. "Hey, Mr. Hummel. I'm here to see Kurt."

Burt's eyes squinted. "Kurt's sick, Noah, you know that."

"I know!" He held up a brown paper bag. " I brought some soup and some medicine."

"He _has _medicine." Burt grumbled, but stepped aside allowing Puck entrance.

"It's an old Jewish remedy." Puck said mysteriously.

"Really?" Burt sounded skeptical.

"Okay, you got me." Puck rolled his eyes. "It's a thermos of peppermint tea and rosemary oil."

Burt grunted, once again settling in front of the T.V. "Go on down."

Puck found Kurt lying on top of his covers, his face flushed pink and his nose and cheeks were a dark red. His eyes looked puffy and tired even when they were closed; he looked miserable.

"Dad, I told you-"

"Not your Dad." Puck grinned. "It's your amazingly hot and ripped boyfriend."

"Noah!" Kurt fairly shrieked his name, hurriedly throwing the covers over his head. "Go away, I don't want you to see me looking so hideous."

"That's impossible," Puck tugged down the sheet. " Come on, I brought you some chicken soup with rice."

Silence.

"Made it myself," Puck announced. "You've got to eat it, it'll hurt my feelings if you don't."

"Go away!" Kurt repeated firmly from with his cocoon.

"I hope you're comfortable in there, Kurt, because I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Kurt groaned and then rose to sit up, his fingers combing through his hair self consciously. "Don't look at me," He commanded as he accepted the thermos, opening it to sip the hot fluid. "I told you not to come over."

"I thought that was boyfriend code for come over."

Kurt started to laugh but then stopped, in pain. His headache was getting worse. He rubbed at his temples.

"I brought you something for that." Puck dug into his pocket and pulled out a red vial. Kurt looked at it blankly. "Its rosemary oil, I'll rub it into your temples. It helps headaches."

Kurt was skeptical.

"Come here." Puck patted his thighs. "Put your head in my lap." Kurt did as he was told, taking his blanket with him.

Puck poured a small amount over his fingers and then rubbed the oil into Kurt's temples, his hands massaging gently in widening circles with his thumbs applying minimal pressure.

Kurt gave a contented moan. His headache was dissipating.

Kurt's eyes drifted shut. Puck's magical fingers were lulling him to sleep.

Puck continued his ministrations until Kurt's breathing had evened out completely, signaling sleep. He got up carefully, tucking the blankets around the small form.

Puck was halfway up the stairs before he turned back on impulse.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead.

**Cause I love The Way You Call Me Baby**

Kurt had always imagined his first time would take place at a four star hotel or someone's elegant mansion. Someplace that spoke of class, maybe an Italian villa? He wasn't that picky. Kurt had definitely not expected to lose his virginity in a storage closet while the rest of Glee rehearsed a mash up or something like that for nationals. He could clearly hear Mercedes shrieking her way through her solo while Puck thrust slick fingers up inside of him, twisting them in just the right way to hit his sweet spot.

The entire thing was insane. Kurt said as much in between his labored breaths but Puck just laughed and kissed him harder, planting himself firmly between Kurt's legs and gripping his ass.

Kurt almost screamed when he felt Puck pull out his fingers and replace them with the blunt tip of his cock. He had a split second to panic before Puck was plunging in, his hips thrusting shallowly to allow Kurt time to adjust.

In the end, despite the awkward position and having to muffle their cries of pleasure, Kurt had to admit, as far as first time went , his was pretty fucking awesome.

"Fucking awesome, huh?" Puck kissed the side of his neck while he redid his pants. "Glad to be of service."

"I said that out loud?"

"Baby, you were keeping a running monologue the entire time we fucked." Puck looked amused.

"Oh." Twin spots of color appeared on his cheeks. "I'm such an idiot."

"No way," Puck stopped Kurt's further comments by putting a finger to his lips. "You were awesome and perfect, baby."

"Love the way you call me baby." Kurt sighed, still slumped against the wall, his pants pooled around his ankles. Puck's gaze darkened with lust.

"I suggest you get those pants up ASAP before I get over there and fuck you so hard that everyone outside will hear." He bit Kurt's neck, sucking a dark bruise unto the side. "Rachel will know you purposely flubbed the high note on 'Defying Gravity'."

"Make me." Kurt challenged. All traces of shyness were gone, he reveled in the power his nudity commanded over Puck.

"Be careful what you ask for," Puck lifted Kurt up and braced the breathless younger man against the wall, his feet hanging a foot off the floor. "You just might get it."

**And You Take Me The Way I Am**

It wasn't Kurt's fault that Puck was a jealous bastard. He just hated having to be regularly subjected to Finn and his stupid face every single fucking day. The dumb jock had gotten more annoying then usual having decided that Kurt was prime real estate to act out his gay fantasies. Finn, of course, had never said this but Puck could tell; he knew Finn and he wasn't blind. Puck saw the way Finn's eyes lingered on Kurt's ass while the younger boy sang his solo. Hell, even Rachel could see it. The brunette kept turning in her seat to cast pitying glances his way.

Getting sympathy from Ms. Teenage Loser was the final straw.

Rehearsal ended and Kurt skipped up to him as usual, his brilliant smile all innocence, but Puck knew better. His mind tortured him with images of Finn and Kurt intertwined in various sexual positions.

"I think that went really well, don't you?" Kurt chirped happily as he watched Puck pack up. "I'm just finally glad that Schu saw me for the amazing talent I am and gave me the solo instead of Rachel."

"Yeah, bet it's extra sweet for you." Puck muttered.

"Extra sweet?" Kurt frowned, not missing the anger in Puck's tone.

"Hasn't it always been your fantasy to be opposite Finn?"

"Fantasy?" Kurt echoed. "Noah, what are you talking about?"

Before Puck could form his scathing reply Finn sauntered up to them. "Hey Kurt, I think we sounded a bit rough on the bridge. I mean you did great, but me? Not so much." Finn gave a self depreciating laugh. "If you're free tomorrow night maybe you could come over to my house? We can practice for a bit?"

Puck snorted. "Don't hold your breath, Hudson."

"Just want to practice. Puck." Finn held his hands up in mock surrender but Puck could see the laughter in his eyes - the smug bastard.

"And I said," Puck shoved him back. "Fuck off." His hands curled into fists at his side, he was just waiting for Finn to take a swing at him but the taller boy retreated.

"Noah!" Kurt cried coming between them. "What the hell are you doing?

"What am _I _doing? What the hell is _Finn _doing?"

"Listen Puck," Finn said. " I just wanted to make sure Kurt's first big solo went smoothly, but if us being alone together is too much for you… then we can scrap the whole idea."

"No." Kurt broke in. "No. I can meet you tomorrow night, okay?"

Finn smiled back, his eyes catching Puck's for an instant. "Okay." He agreed and then left the room, whistling on his way out.

"Noah…" Kurt was looking at him as if he'd suddenly grown two heads. "Why would you push Finn? What's wrong with you?" He touched Puck's hand tentatively.

"What's wrong with me?" Puck repeated, shrugging Kurt's hand off him. "There's something wrong with me because I don't appreciate watching my boyfriend pant after some guy like a bitch in heat?" He bit out.

"We were just singing a stupid ballad! In front of a room filled with people I might add."

"From where I was standing it looked like you were ready to drop down on your knees for him. " Puck sneered. "That was your pathetic little fantasy, wasn't it? To slut it up for the perfect Finn Hudson?"

Kurt recoiled as if he'd been slapped, his cheeks drained of color. "Right," Kurt swallowed, hard. "When you don't feel the need to lash out and _hurt _me, just because _you're_ upset, you know where to find me."

"Kurt!" Puck called but he was already out the door and hurrying down the school hallway.

_Shit_. Puck closed his eyes and saw how Kurt had looked when he walked away, had seen the sparkle of tears in his blue eyes. He had to go after him.

Twenty minutes later, Puck let himself into Kurt's room.

The light had been turned off , predictably , and Kurt was huddled beneath the covers of the bed

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Puck sat down on the edge. "I was stupid, okay?" He heard Kurt sniff and cringed, turning his head to look at the slender back that was presented to him. Kurt was crying and trying, unsuccessfully, not to be heard.

"No." His voice sounded congested and Puck wanted to hit himself. "Not okay."

"I was jealous," Puck felt like an idiot. He hated admitting his insecurities. "Of you and Finn. When I watched you two up there singing together, singing to each other…it made me crazy."

"But you know," Kurt's voice was muffled. "You know that I don't care about him, that I never did."

"I thought I did, I don't know…" Puck trailed off . "I just didn't like seeing you with him."

"You shut me out." Kurt sniffed. "You were cruel and said that I was a slut when you know it's only ever been you."

"Shit." Puck scrubbed his face with his hands. "I know that, baby, I know."

"Then why?"

Puck toed off his shoes and slid under the covers with an audible sigh, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Finn has taken everything I've ever wanted in my life. Quinn, the… .the baby." He sighed. "I care about you, so much Kurt. I was afraid he was going to take you too."

"Do you think I don't get jealous? You spend half of Glee staring at Quinn Fabray!"

"At her stomach," Puck corrected. "Not her."

"It still hurts either way but you don't see me taking it out on you, calling you names."

"I was an asshole today." Puck admitted. "I promise I won't say things like that to you again - but Kurt, the jealous guy? That's always going to be me. That part of me will never change. So knowing that…can you take me the way I am?"

"You know I want you." Kurt didn't sound thrilled to be saying that. "You've got me."

Puck moved over until he was lying directly behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt resisted at first but then predictably stilled when Puck's iron clad grip didn't budge.

"Baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you, alright?" He brushed dark hair away from Kurt's forehead and placed a soft kiss at the base of his boyfriend's neck. "It was my own bullshit and I took it out on you."

There was no response and if possible Kurt held himself even stiffer than before.

"You gonna stay mad at me forever?" Puck kissed his down a pale shoulder, moving material out of his way while his right hand slid down Kurt's chest slowly, slipping underneath the elastic band of Kurt's silk boxers. Puck stroked his flaccid cock until it began to harden. He grasped the hot flesh in his hand, stroking and squeezing rhythmically until he heard Kurt let out a muffled moan, pressing his ass back into Puck's crotch and arching his body

"Noah you can't just…ah..be an asshole to me whenever you get pissed." Kurt gasped as Puck smeared pearly beads of pre-come down his cock, lubricating the way for his rough upstrokes, twisting his wrist when he reached the tip of Kurt's dick.

"I know." Puck replied, smiling into the darkness. He removed his hand, laughing softly at Kurt's whimpered protests and turned the smaller man on to his back.

Kurt stared up at him, there were dried patches of tears on his cheeks but his eyes held amusement. Puck nuzzled his neck, kissing the fragrant skin reverently.

"Say sorry." Kurt pouted.

He stared down at Kurt. "Can I show you how sorry I am?" Kurt looked up at him, his blue grey eyes dazed and his slender legs parting slightly while his pupils blew wide. Puck slowly kissed his way down Kurt's flat stomach, pausing to suck a mark on delicate hip bones and then glanced back up, making sure Kurt's eyes were open and on him before he licked a hot stripe from base to tip of Kurt's flushed cock pulling a low moan from the other man.

Puck took the round tip into his mouth and sucked hard, groaning as Kurt's now familiar salty sweet taste burst in his mouth. He rubbed the flat of his tongue over the weeping slit before dipping the point inside. Kurt gasped and drew his legs up, thrusting his hips, trying to force Puck to take him in deeper. Puck pulled back and let his hand take back over, jacking the now spit slick cock slowly ,watching for Kurt's reactions.

"Forgive me yet, baby?" He asked, squeezing the hot flesh languidly as Kurt delicately shuddered, his skin flushed and his lips bitten red.

"Noah." Kurt moaned shifting restlessly on the bed. "Please." He spread his legs wider, making more room for Puck, exposing his puckered hole. " I want you to fuck me."

Puck smirked and took Kurt back into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down vigorously , he could feel the head of Kurt's dick in the back of his throat and worked to swallow around it.

Kurt was beyond crazy now. He forced his eyes open and looked down at the dark head between his legs, watching fascinated as the length of his cock disappeared in Puck's slick mouth.

"Mmm," Kurt writhed, thrusting up into Puck's mouth wildly before Puck threw a hand across Kurt's hips, effectively pinning the slighter man down.

Puck worked him harder pulling off until just the cockhead was in his mouth, "Taste so good, baby, want you to come in my mouth" One hand worked the base as Puck sucked hard against Kurt's leaking slit. "Come on baby, want it."

"Ah, fuck …fuck I'm…Noah..fuck!" Kurt was babbling his pleasure and Puck didn't even try to decipher the various curse words. Puck smirked. Kurt always had such a dirty mouth before he came.

As promised, when Kurt's hot come flooded his mouth he swallowed eagerly, sucking Kurt through the spasms and licking him clean.

Puck slid up his satiated boyfriend's body trying to ignore his own hard on and claimed his slack mouth. Kurt moaned chasing his own taste in Noah's mouth, their tongues tangling together lazily.

"Forgive me now?"

"Mmm." Kurt sighed sleepily, drawing his hands up Puck's muscled back, smiling against his mouth at the insistent movements of Puck's hips then gasping at the hot press of Noah's groin against him.

Puck laughed mischievously against his neck. "Wanna help me out with this?' He accentuated just what "this" was with a dirty slide of his dick against Kurt's groin. Kurt arched up as Puck ground down , creating delicious friction that leaves them both gasping for breath..

Kurt opened his eyes and reached down, grasping Puck's cock in his hand possessively. "We have to talk more but that can wait." Kurt said and licked the corner of Puck's mouth. "Later, you can grovel for my forgiveness," Kurt teased. " But for now, fuck me." He tightened his grip, his small fingers unable to encircle Puck's hard dick completely. "Don't stop until you're splitting me open."

"Fuck yes."

**I'd Buy You Rogaine When You Start Losing All Your Hair**

"Jesus, Kurt, you've got to stop ripping my hair out when we have sex." Puck winced, rubbing his scalp gingerly.

Kurt panted against his neck, still coming down from his orgasm. They were in the backseat of Kurt's car, parked at an overlook. The whole fucking in the back seat was so deliciously cliché. Kurt had never felt more desirable and sexy than he did at that moment; naked except for his tie astride Puck who was fully clothed.

"Baby," Puck slapped Kurt's ass and Kurt opened one eye grumpily.

"What?"

"You have to be…you know, _gentler_."

Kurt pulled back and stared at him, looking at his face. "You're serious?"

"Usually it's fine, but this time it fucking hurt when you pulled my hair." Puck stroked Kurt's bare hips absently. "I don't get off on pain."

"Maybe if you didn't fuck me so well," Kurt bit Puck's ear slowly, pulling the lobe between his sharp teeth as he wiggled his hips. Puck was still buried deep inside him and his cock took notice of Kurt's movements, twitching as it hardened. "Nice." Kurt smiled lazily, rocking his hips gently. His hands crept up Puck's neck as the rhythm built, his fingers grasping Puck's thick, dark mohawk. Kurt tugged on the gelled locks hard, arching his back when Puck thrust into him deeply, hitting his prostrate on the first stroke.

"Fuck." Puck gave a moan of pain and pleasure. "By the time you get done with me, I'll lose all my hair."

"I'll buy you Rogaine." Kurt smirked. "Now shut up and fuck me."

**Sew On Patches To All You Tear**

"What happened?" Kurt sounded hysterical. He hadn't known what to do when he reached the hospital. The minute Kurt had seen Finn in the waiting room he'd started asking questions . "Is he okay ?"

"Yeah," Finn looked startled. " He's fine. The guys-"

"They attacked him, didn't they? I knew it was a bad idea to go public but Noah," Kurt closed his eyes against tears. "He wanted to, so badly. Now those Neanderthals beat him up just for being who he is."

"Kurt, if you'd just calm down-"

"No, I will not calm down! Noah is in there hurt, because of stupid bigots, who can't accept that we love each other!" Kurt wiped his eyes determinedly. "I'm calling my Dad and we're going to get a lawyer, press charges and-"

"Call your Dad? Now you sound about four." Puck said from the doorway. Kurt gave a little cry of joy and ran into his arms, burying his face against Puck's chest.

"Hey," Puck's arm came around him. "It's okay, I'm okay, it's just a sprain."

"It's not okay." Kurt spoke into Puck's chest, his tears dampening the material. "I told you, I _warned _you what would happen if you came out as a jock but-"

" Kurt?" Puck drew him away slowly but firmly. "I sprained my wrist playing baseball when I slid home."

"That's what I tried to tell him but he wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise." Finn exclaimed. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Playing baseball?" Kurt asked, feeling foolish.

"Yeah," Puck nodded. " The only casualty was my lucky tee shirt." He motioned to a large rip on the side. "It's ruined."

"I can sew it up." Kurt's voice was tremulous, all of his adrenaline crashing, leaving him feeling weak.

"What did you think happened?"

"Nothing, it was stupid." Kurt wiped away his remaining tears.

"Tell me."

" I thought Karofsky and his goons attacked you."

Puck enveloped him in a hug, he was humbled by the emotion he saw in Kurt's eyes.

"I.. you don't have to say anything back or anything but I just feel like I need to say it, I need you to know." Kurt took a deep breath, his face pressed against Puck. " What I want to say, what I'm saying is…I love you."

There was a silence, filled only with the loud beating of both their hearts.

"Thanks." Puck finally whispered.

Kurt felt a stab of pain deep in his chest.

******Cause I Love You More Than I Could Ever Promise**

Kurt flipped idly through his sheet music, not paying attention to whatever Mercedes was rambling about on his right side while Britney and Santana played footsie on his left. He had tried not to let it bother him, really he had but it had gotten to the point where Kurt would stare up at the ceiling late at night and just wonder why Puck didn't feel the same way.

How could Puck not have this all consuming fire, how could he not feel the same beautiful ache that settled in Kurt whenever he couldn't be with the other boy? Kurt sighed, he didn't know what to do. He was afraid that Puck could read it on his face; that his pain was showing. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was guilt his boyfriend into saying I love you.

"Alright guys, let's begin." Schu was scribbling across the chalk board and Kurt looked around, noticing that Puck still had not arrived.

"Kurt!" Schu called his name and Kurt snapped to attention. Schu pointed to the board. " We recently covered ballads, didn't we?" Kurt nodded. "Well here's a different type of ballad, more contemporary but using an old style, folk. Hope you enjoy."

"What are you-" Kurt half rose to his feet only to be pulled back by Mercedes.

"Ssh!" Mercedes hushed him. "Sit down and look at the stage."

Kurt's heart stopped. Puck stood awkwardly in the center, his guitar held in his hands.

He was looking directly as Kurt.

Puck cleared his throat and began to strum a melody as he started talking. "This is a story about a boy that loved a boy, loved him very much. In fact, he loved him so much he couldn't seem to the find exact words to tell him exactly how much he did love him. Oh, he tried several times but seemed like every time he tried, the words always came out backwards, came out something like this.."

The piano joined in and Puck's rich, gravelly voice filled the room.

_Bright moon tray fiddley run by through __  
__around and up to__  
__That's why I love you so much __  
__that why I love you like I do___

_Bluebird a wingin' pearley foe __  
__some say chully-lum say so__  
__That's why I love you so much __  
__that's why I love you like I do___

_In other words there are no words__  
__ to say how much I care__  
__And every time I start to tell you __  
__words come to my throat but they stick there__  
__Bright moon tray fiddley run by through __  
__around and up to__  
__That's why I love you so much __  
__that's why I love you like I do___

_In other words there are no words..._

Puck finished with a final ringing chord and the room burst into applause - well, everyone applauded except for Quinn. Any other day Kurt would have noticed and he would have cared that she was eyeing his boyfriend like he was the last bar of chocolate on earth but today he couldn't be bothered.

Kurt got out of his seat and ran up the stage only to halt when he was a foot away from Puck.

"I'm sorry it took so long to say." Puck's eyes were earnest. "But I always felt that way, I just, well-" He gestured to his guitar. "Like the song said, I couldn't find the words." Kurt smiled and Puck continued. "Look, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world-"

"You've kind of been everything I've ever wanted."

"Kind of?"

Kurt kissed him, reaching up on his tip toes to press their lips together. "You _are _everything I've ever wanted."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." Puck swung Kurt up into his arms, resisting the urge to twirl him around.

Kurt grinned. "Why wouldn't you?"

_______  
Song used-Roger Miller "That's why I love you like I do"


End file.
